Evaluate $6t -20-32u$ when $t=6$ and $u=\dfrac14$.
Let's substitute $ t= 6$ and $ u={\dfrac14}$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}6 {t} -20 -32{u}$ $=6( {6}) -20 -32\left({\dfrac14}\right)$ $=36-20-8$ $=8$